Southern Netherlands
The Southern Netherlands is the (collective) name for the different land glories of the Habsburg lands under the authority of the Habsburgs remained after therebellious seven northern provinces had separated in 1581. Because the Habsburg ruler from 1556 also king of Spain was, were the Seventeen Provinces as a whole or when the Royal Spanish Netherlands called. But after the separation was that name still only apply to the Southern Netherlands. Geographically can be seen, in addition to the areas under administration of the Habsburgs, including the Principality of Liege and other smaller territories of the Southern Netherlands are counted. After ending the War of Spanish Succession in 1713, the Southern Netherlands came by the Treaty of Utrecht under rule of the Austrian Habsburgs and were for that reason also called the Austrian Netherlands or Belgium called austriacum. The administrative unit of the Southern Netherlands came to an end in 1795 when it was annexed by France was. Under the successive rule of the United Kingdom of the Netherlands (1815-1830) the affected area was well again referred to as the Southern Netherlands. Contents * 1 Origins * 2 Breakdown * 3 Further procedure * 4 See also * 5 Famous Southern Dutch Origins On 6 January 1579 became the Union of Arras and founded on 17 May 1579 was in the abbey of Saint Vaast the Treatise of Arras signed, whereby the areas of the union, county Hainaut , county Artois and French Flanders , at the beginning the Eighty Years War reconciled with Philip II of Spain and finally made peace withAlexander Farnese , Duke of Parma, she as governor acknowledged. Their example was in the course of the year by the cities of Mechelen and Nivelles in Brabant duchy , and Aalst , Geraardsbergen , Bourbourg and Belle in county of Flanders followed. This separation between was later Northern Republic and the Southern Netherlands deployed. The Southern Netherlands came to stand alone as a result of the separation by the Northern Netherlands in the Act of Abjuration of 1581 on July 26 in which Philip II of Spain expiry of the throne of the Low Countrieswas declared. This meant that the northern provinces is actually the Spanish Netherlands split off towards the South, even though the document in William of Orange 's optics as for the whole of the Seventeen Provinces intended. De facto separation was effected by the Fall of Antwerp four years later, in 1585 on August 27th . Alexander Farnese, Duke of Parma had the previous years already all towns in the Southern Netherlands recaptured, against the Northern took no action. In August, Parma achieved its greatest success with the capture of Antwerp, the largest and richest city in the Low Countries, which the garrison the Army of Flanders was taken.The Catholic religion was obligatory. Parma forced this a final separation of the Northern and Southern Netherlands. The principality of Liege remained independent. edit The Netherlands became since then as follows: * On the one hand the spirited seven northern provinces (now the United Provinces and later the Dutch Republic ), and in the Calvinism as the dominant religion and a growing role for the Orange Dynasty and in the 17th century Golden Age experienced. * On the other hand remaining, impoverished, ten southern provinces , where the pressure of the Spanish Army of Flanders, the Burgundian-Habsburg dynasty and the Roman Catholicism as a religion preserved and kept Calvinism. Further progress [ edit ] In 1830 ( Belgian revolution ) the Southern Netherlands became independent from the United Kingdom of the Netherlands and sparked Belgium . See also [ edit ] * History of the Spanish Netherlands Known southern Dutch [ edit ] * Andreas Vesalius , one of the founders of the anatomy Category:Southern Netherlands